Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel and a display device. Exemplary embodiments also relate to the technology of a display panel for use in a display device which is controllable by light.
An organic EL display, for example, has been employed as an image display device as disclosed in related art document “Organic EL Materials and Displays “published by CMC, ISBN: 4-88231-284-0 C3054, Chapter 19” “Drive methods for Organic EL displays” written by Shingo Kawashima, p. 279-289.